1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for facial age simulation based on an age of each facial part and environmental factors, and a recording medium and device for performing the method, and more particularly, to a method for facial age simulation which may obtain a realistic age simulation result by using an age measured from each facial part and personal environment information, and a recording medium and device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The research for automatically recognizing an age of a face and transforming into a specific age has been applied in more fields in the real life, and thus there is a growing interest thereon. In particular, the research for transforming an age of a face image into a specific age is frequently used in various fields.
In many existing researches, when it is intended to transform an age of an input image into a desired age, the age of the entire face is set identical to an actual age and then the age is transformed. However, different parts of a face may be aged differently due to environmental factors. For example, when a person works mostly in the open air, the shape of the entire face of the person is transformed suitable for his/her age, but the skin may be aged faster due to the influence of ultraviolet rays.
Thus, the skin may be measured older than his/her age. In addition, when a person cares his/her skin constantly by means of functional cosmetics, skin beauty or the like, the skin may be aged slower in comparison to persons who do not care the skin. As described above, if the age of a face is transformed regardless of personal environmental information and age measured from each facial part, it is difficult to obtain an accurate age transformation result.